The Next Hokage
by Anime-Jrockloverqueen12
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha after losing control of himself. Hinata refuses to leave him alone, and it results in her being banished as well. Though hope feels lost, Naruto just may be the Next Hokage. NarutoXHinata
1. Prolougebanned

The Next Hokage

Prolouge- Banned

"I won't let you down!" I yelled. A huge group of sound villagers came at my team. Kiba was injured and Shino was busy with other combatants. It was up to me to protect Kiba. "Byakugan!" I sensed all of their chakra points and quickly moved to hit them directly. "Hinata! Look out!" Kiba struggled to say. I turned to see one escaped. " Ah!" One of my opponents took that as his chance and grabbed me by the neck. "You're a cute one. Too bad this is where you die…" he said coolly. I felt his grip tighten. My breath was becoming shorter.

"Get off of her!' I heard a voice yell. A quick flash took the man out in an instant. "Naruto!" I said, amazed. He smiled back at me and joined Sakura and Shikamaru in their fight. (this is after Sasuke left Sorry, I'm not a big fan of him. Besides, he's not important in this story. If you request him enough, maybe I'll squeeze him in.) The sound villagers came from nowhere. It seems every time we come to a truce, they break the promise and retaliate. This war between the villages was resulting in many injuries, but so far no deaths.

My foolishness got me caught by several sound villagers once again. About 5 of them held me down as a man walked slowly up to me. "Hmmm…. a Hyuuga, huh? This'll be fun." He removed his sleeve to reveal a strange device. "With this little number, I can pierce your heart with pure sound. Cool, isn't it?" He laughed. I stared horrified. "Come on," he said lifting my chin, "It's no fun if you don't scream!" His friends laughed. I refused to scream. "Staying quiet, huh?" It resulted in a sharp kick to the stomach. I felt blood trickle out of my mouth. "Naruto!' I screamed the first name I could think of. The man, satisfied, began to turn on his weapon. I closed my eyes as I accepted my fate. Just then, Naruto came to my rescue.

"Hinata!" He cried seeing my position. "You let her go!" he commanded. This only brought more laughs. "Or else what? This is war, kid. I'm not just going to hand her over. Go get a dictionary and look it up." They were laughing hysterically. "Don't underestimate me!" Naruto screamed. He tried to land a punch on the guy with the device. Unfortunately, it resulted in failure. The man easily punched him in the stomach. Then, turning the device on, he vibrated Naruto's entire body. I watched in horror as Naruto fell to the floor.

"Naruto!" I cried. This was my fault. Now I'm going to die for it. "Now, it's time for you, Hyuuga." The man said turning towards me. I felt tears go down my face as his device turned on. "Let…her…go…" I heard. I turned to Naruto's direction. He was getting back up! "Naru-" I started, but something stopped me. His expression, it was different. More beastly. I could feel his wild aura as he violently attacked the group of sound villagers. "Shit!" One of them screamed trying to get away. Naruto grabbed him and sliced his head clean off. "Oh no…" I whispered in shock.

He was on a rampage, killing anything that moved. Some of them were from Konoha. "Naruto! Stop! Stop!" I screamed running after him. Soon, members of Konoha were behind me trying to catch him as well. I knew they wouldn't hold back on him, so I tried to outrun them. Naruto, moving quicker than before, was a hassle to track. Since there were more men behind me, I knew they had the advantage of splitting into groups.

Suddenly I saw something flash by. It must be him. "Stop!' I screamed taking a jump. Luckily I hit my target. Naruto and I fell off the buildings. Upon hitting the ground, Naruto fell unconscious. The people behind me followed.

"That boy…helped end this war…" one started. I looked around. The sound villagers were fleeing form Konoha. I smiled at Naruto's sleeping face. 'But!" A bigger, angrier Konoha ninja started, "It is because of him that we have lost many of our men! HE cannot be trusted." I looked frantically from face to face. "B-but…Naruto didn't know…he just wasn't paying attention…" I cried, realizing how stupid I sounded. I felt on the verge of tears.

"What are you going to do?" I asked finally, realizing I didn't have a good excuse. The bigger one said, "Unless the deaths of some of our fellow Konoha ninja is justified, I cannot allow him to reside here." I felt my eyes widen, "You mean…?" The smaller one nodded. I can't let Naruto be exiled. I can't!

"Wait here!" I commanded. Quickly I went through Konoha looking for our killed men. I saw two together near Tsunade's office. "Oh my god!" I cried as I looked upon the two bodies. They were violently ripped from what appeared to be claws. One held an expression of shock while the other was angry. I reluctantly searched the bodies for any sign of betrayal to Konoha. For anything that would prove Naruto's innocence. I checked under their shirts. I looked at the markings on their body. I searched through the weapons to see if any of them were harmful to Konoha.

I started to sob as I continued to find nothing. My tears mixed with the blood of my fellow ninja. My hands were becoming tinted with a deep red. I knew there was nothing, but I couldn't give up. Even with Byakugan, I couldn't see anything wrong inside the body that may have made Naruto attack. Finally, I gave up. "Why did you do it, naruto?" I cried to myself. "Why?"

I hesitantly returned to the two angry ninjas. I saw that they hadn't budged and Naruto was still unconscious. I felt my body tighten as I came closer. "Did you find anything?" The smaller one asked. I gulped as I felt my skin break out into a cold sweat. "I-I…" I wanted to lie, but I knew I wouldn't be convincing. It was in my eyes. I found nothing. "Just as I thought! He's just a beast!" cried the big one. "I knew there would be nothing good coming from the nine-tails fox! It was only a matter of time!" I was shocked. "H-how could you say such a thing!" I cried. " He may have done…some things, but Naruto is still a part of Konoha!" the big one laughed, "Not anymore." I was horrified. "No!" I screamed. "You don't have that authority!" I picked Naruto up and laid him across my back. "I'm going to Tsunade-sama!" I left the cruel laughter behind me and headed for the Hokage.

As I entered the room, I knew something was wrong. Everything in the office was broken. Tsunade was deathly quiet while Shizune mechanically picked up the debris. "Tsunade-sama?" I asked with caution. She looked up at me with solemn eyes. "I already know." I looked down. "You're not going to…?" I asked hopefully. It was silent again. I looked back up to see that Tsunade had turned away from me. I looked to Shizune. She ignored me and continued to clean up.

"You wouldn't! You can't!" I cried frantically. Tsunade looked sharply on me, "I admire Naruto, I really do. The boy has talent to be a great ninja. But…the safety of Konoha comes before my personal feelings." She looked down. "I'm sorry…."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No…No!" I cried. "If he's banned I'm going too!" This time, Shizune spoke, "You can't leave for this. That's foolish! You have a future here." I looked at her, "So you're saying Naruto doesn't have a future here? Is that it?" She held a face of sadness and turned away. "Tsunade's orders are final. I'm sorry, Hinata." I couldn't believe my ears. Before I could even think about it, I turned and ran. I just kept running. It didn't matter where I went, just as long as I was going.

"Hinata!" I heard someone call. I ignored them and kept going. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. "Hinata!!" he called again. I kept going. "Watch out!" I stopped as I saw someone appear in front of me. "You were about to hit a wall." It was Neji. I looked behind him and saw a concrete wall. I didn't even notice it.

"What are you doing? And why do you have Naruto?" he questioned. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew I wouldn't leave Naruto. "Neji…" I began. He looked at me expectantly. I just smiled softly. "Goodbye…" I turned and ran out of Konoha, leaving behind a shocked Neji. "Wait! Hinata!" I heard him call. I tried to keep myself from crying, but I couldn't control myself. I looked at the sleeping Naruto. "I won't leave you." I said determined. "I won't let you be alone again."


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter 1- Getting to Know each Other

**This chapter is through Naruto's eyes. Also this chapter has a LOT of dialogue. It was hard finding different ways of saying "He said, she said" Please bare with me.**

I woke up to the sun's sting on my eyes. At first I couldn't care less, but I sat up quickly as I remembered that we were at war. "Huh?" I looked around and realized that were weren't at war. In fact, we weren't at Konoha at all. I was in a cave of some sort. Outside I saw a pond and loads of grass.

I walked outside to see a lady sitting at the waters edge. I figured I should ask her where I was. "Excuse me…" I said walking closer to her. When the lady turned around, I was shocked to see it was Hinata! "H-Hinata! Where the hell are we? Konoha's in trouble!" She looked solemnly back to the water. "Now's not the time to be quiet! We need to get home!" I yelled angrily. Hinata brought her knees to her chest. "We won the war…you won the war." She said quietly. It took a few minutes to let that sink in. I almost thought I dreamt it. Finally I said "Yaa-hoo! I knew I could do it! I just wished I remembered!" while jumping up and down. I looked at Hinata. She wasn't as happy as I wanted her to be. In fact, she looked like she's been crying all night.

"Hinata…? Are you okay?" I asked while touching her shoulder. "We can't go back!" she cried out suddenly. I stood shocked. I couldn't have heard her right. "W-what did you say?" I stuttered. I had to be sure. Hinata hugged her knees tighter. "We're banned from Konoha!" she sobbed. I fell to the floor. I didn't want to believe her, but I knew Hinata wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Why are we…banned?" I asked in caution. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Hinata turned to me with heartbroken eyes. "Actually…you're banned." I stared at her, dumbfounded. Then I thought of something, "Why are you here then?" Hinata looked back to the water. "I didn't want you to be alone…" I was afraid of that answer. I sighed heavily. "Hinata! How could you! I don't want you to be banned because of me!" I looked away from her as I thought to myself. What could I have possibly done? Suddenly, Hinata began to speak, "Naruto…have you ever lost control of yourself?" she asked quietly. I feared where this was going. She turned to me. "I know you wouldn't do this on purpose…but you killed several Konoha ninjas." I stared at her in disbelief. That was what I was afraid of.

"I-I thought I had control of Kyuubi!" I said in anger. "I thought the Perverted Hermit taught me how to do that!" Hinata, once again looked to the waters edge. 'Stop doing that!" I screamed, frustrated. I couldn't believe I lost control of myself again! I saw that Hinata ignored me and continued to look at the water. It was starting to piss me off. "Stop it! What's so interesting about the water? We can't go home! I can't become Hokage!" she didn't budge. I was furious at this point. Before I knew it, I stormed over to her. "Hinata, are you listening?" I turned her around, "Will you stop-" her expression froze me to the bone. She looked so…emotionless. Usually Hinata was happy, or sad like any human. But this face she wore felt nothing.

"I tried Naruto…' she said silently. "I tried to save you. I tried to…help…" Tears were falling down her face, but she still had that deadpan expression. It was starting to scare me. "Naruto, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' she cried. The expression was completely taken over by grief. She was bawling now. Fat tears rolled down her face like a waterfall. I felt ashamed. I couldn't stand knowing that this was my fault. "Hinata…" I said softly. She continued to cry. It pained me so much; I couldn't seem to control myself. I just started kissing her face. Wherever her tears fell, I kissed. But no matter where I kissed, something kept me from going to her lips. A part of me already felt weird for kissing her face, let alone her lips. But she didn't object, so I continued.

Finally, she stopped crying. I quickly moved back a few steps and looked in the opposite direction. I didn't want her to see my embarrassment. Since it was quiet, I took a quick glance at her. Her face was completely red. "I-I'm sorry…" I said quietly. Hinata just covered her face and blushed. It stayed quiet for a long time.

"Um…Naruto…" Hinata began softly. I was still too embarrassed to look in her direction, so I grunted my response instead. "I'm sorry for…ruining your dream…" she finished solemnly. I looked down. "You didn't ruin it, Hinata. I was an idiot to dream it." I said regretfully. I felt Hinata look up at me. "B-but you can't just give up!" she cried frantically. I turned sharply on her, "Why not? Everyone in Konoha hated me anyway! They would never recognize me as Hokage! I should've seen that from the start." I was ashamed with myself now more than anyone else. It was quiet once again. I felt the silence fill up my very being. It felt so familiar…just like in Konoha when all the adults called me a monster. I touched my stomach. It's true…Kyuubi lives in me.

"I've always admired you, Naruto…" I looked to see Hinata nervously twirling her fingers in the grass. "You always proved people wrong. And you always did it alone…" She continued. I stared at her. Has she been watching me? "You're so strong. Most people would fall on their own. But you, Naruto…you're not like them. You get back up." She looked at me and smiled. "I love that about you."

I felt my face burn. I stood up quickly and turned around so she wouldn't see. "Thank-you, Hinata…" I really did need to hear that. I started to walk back to the cave entrance. "Naruto!' I heard Hinata call after me. I turned to see her still smiling. "I know you'll achieve that dream. But this time, you won't be alone to do it." She stood up and walked to me. "I'll help you. You won't have to be alone, if you don't want to." I looked at her as though it was for the first time. "You, know? I used to think you were weird and creepy…" I started. Hinata looked at me in disbelief. I smiled as I continued, "Now I see that your not. In fact, you make a really great friend!" She was red in the face once again. I always wondered why she did that whenever I was near, but right now that didn't matter. Now I have a friend. "Hinata…I'm glad you didn't leave me like everyone else." That brought another smile to her face. She really was pretty when she smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"RASENGAN!" I aimed at the tree before me. It violently snapped in two. Then it obliterated like all the rest. I clenched my burning hand in triumph. At this point, I didn't want to go home. It felt different having no one pointing fingers at me. Maybe now I can get some real training done.

I looked around. It was getting dark. "Where's Hinata?" I asked aloud. She left a long time ago saying she was going to get some food. I was starting to wonder where she went. But mostly I was wondering why did I buy that excuse? There was plenty of fish in the pond right here! "Hinata!" I called out into the darkness. There was no answer. I was battling myself on what to do. Should I stay or go look for her? "Nah! Hinata can take care of herself!" I concluded. I tried to get back to my training, but it was starting to really bother me.

"Dammit, Hinata! Where'd you go?" I muttered. I looked out into the woods hoping she came out of it soon. Finally, Hinata came out the thickening darkness.  
Immediately, I started to question her, "Where'd you go? And why'd you give me that bogus excuse!" Hinata looked down. I realized that she was holding a big bag. She saw me looking at it and began nervously playing with the handles (**on the bag**). "I didn't lie…" she said in her defense. To emphasize her point, she sat on the grass and opened the bag. It was full of snacks, bento boxes, instant ramen and many other foods. I picked up the ramen. "Where'd you get this?" I asked. She looked away. "I-I went to Konoha…and…" "YOU STOLE IT!" I screamed before she could finish. She began waving her hands frantically, "No! Some of the Genin helped me! Mostly Sakura…" I looked back to the food. "Sakura and the others know?" Hinata picked up a rice cake and nodded.

"How am I going to eat this?" I asked, getting of the subject. Hinata reached into the bag and picked out a pot. How much could this bag hold, anyway? "I'll start a fire. You can put the water in the pot." She concluded. She turned and went back into the cave. Instead of filling the pot, I looked at the water. Now I know why Hinata did that so much. It was calming, in a way. It made you forget anything bad that may have happened. As I looked into it, I ignored my reflection. Instead I thought of Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and the others, and Ichiraku ramen. I thought of all the good things that happened, and ignored the fact that I can't go back. Not for a while anyway.

"I'll be back…" I whispered defiantly. "I'll be back to be Hokage…" It was quiet beside Hinata making the fire. Suddenly I heard, "The fire's started." Hinata was right behind me! She came so quietly, I didn't even notice. "Don't scare me like that, Hinata!" I yelled. She looked down. She was always looking down. "I'm sorry." She said it so quietly, I almost didn't catch it. "Hinata…" I started while filling the pot with water, "Why do you always look down?" She continued to look down without saying a word. I stood up and headed for the cave, which now had a roaring fire. She followed silently.

She was quiet for so long, I figured she wasn't going to answer. So I put the water on the stove and pretended like I didn't ask. But suddenly, she began to speak, "Many people say it's because I'm shy." I watched her play with her hands nervously. She tried to look at everything but me. As I watched her, I thought about her response. I didn't think that it was a very good answer. "But why do YOU think you do it?" I asked instead. She looked up at me in shock. Then she stared at the boiling water. "I…never thought of it that way…I guess I do it because I'm a little afraid." I took the water off the heat and poured it into my ramen. I sat it on the side as I continued, "Afraid of what?" Hinata looked up at me and blushed. "Well…of what certain people think of me…"

I felt my hand tighten into a fist. "Who could possibly be so important that you have to impress them?" I asked, a little angrily. Hinata blushed harder. Suddenly I felt wrong. I decided that I had no right to get into her business. "Hinata, I'm so-" "It's a boy…" she interrupted. I listened to her as I picked up the ramen. She handed me some wooden chopsticks as she continued, "He's so kind to me. And even though I can't think of anything that I've done for him, he's always there to my rescue. He's so strong and brave. I want nothing more than to have him notice me."

I slurped the noodles nosily. **(I'm sorry if this part is a little confusing**.) As I listened to Hinata, I thought about how kind Iruka-sensei was to me. I definitely want to impress him. I thought about the Genin and the people of Konoha and how I have to prove myself to them. Lastly I thought of Sasuke. I can't lose to him.

I took another string of noodles. When I looked at Hinata, she was looking up, this time, at me. I looked into my steaming cup as I apologized. "I guess there are people that you want to impress, Hinata. I have them too…" She nodded and smiled.

Besides me slurping, it was deathly quiet once again. I asked pretty much everything I wanted to ask of Hinata, so I had nothing left to say. "Naruto, do you know why?" Hinata asked suddenly. I stopped eating. I had no idea what she was talking about. She quickly asked, "I mean, do you know why you lost control? Why did you kill members of Konoha?" Thought deeply as I tried to pull forth some memory of the war. I kept coming up blank. "I'm sorry…I can't remember." She nodded in understanding.

I looked out of the cave mouth to see that it was pitch black. I finished my Ramen and placed the empty cup on the side. "good-night, Hinata…" I yawned. Hinata looked outside as well. "Good-night Naruto." She responded, still looking outside. I layed down and closed my eyes. I wonder what she's looking at.


	3. Genin stick Together

**In Hinata's POV**

Chapter Two- Genin stick Together

I turned to see Naruto had fallen asleep. I looked back outside in the direction of Konoha. "He said at 1o' clock…" I whispered. I looked at the watch he gave me. It was almost two.

I yawned as I felt my eyelids get heavy. "Please hurry up…" I pleaded into the darkness. Suddenly, I saw a figure emerge from the bushes. I stood up and went to greet him. "Neji! I'm glad you didn't let me down!" I said, wide awake now. He nodded and motioned behind him. Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sakura, and Kiba **(With Akamaru of course!) ** came out silently. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Thank-you guys so much!" I cried out in joy. I sat down on the grass and they followed suit.

"Even though I know we'll get in trouble for being here," Sakura began, putting a bag in the middle, "I just couldn't sleep knowing you guys were out here." She opened the bag to reveal some Kunai and medical plants. "Here are some extra weapons in case you run out. Also these plant should help if you get hurt." I was overwhelmed with joy. It felt really good knowing they cared. "Thank-you Sakura." I said gratefully. She smiled in return.

" You guys don't honestly plan to live here, do you?" Shikamaru asked looking around. I followed his gaze. It _was_ a bit meager for humans to live in. "You guys could at least build a shelter or something…" Kiba added. "But there's a cave right there!" I said pointing at it. Kiba laughed, "That cave can barely contain the two of you! You should definitely expand." I looked solemnly at the cave's mouth. He was right.

Neji and Rock Lee have been very quiet this whole time. I looked at them. Something was bothering them, I could tell. "Hinata…" Neji began suddenly. I gave him my undivided attention. "Did you forget that you are of the head branch?" I had completely forgot about my clan.

Neji continued, "Your father hasn't taken kindly to you leaving with Naruto. He wants you back home." I almost burst into tears. "I can't leave Naruto!" Finally Rock Lee spoke "At the measures your father is taking to get you back, I don't think you have a choice." I felt a thick silence cover us like a blanket. I pulled my knees to my chest to keep from falling apart.

"Why does he want me back so much?" I questioned. "He always says my younger sister is better than I am. He gave me up to Kurenai-sensei after all…" Sakura spoke, "But you're still his daughter. And for the time being, you still carry his name. That's not something you can just let go."

I looked from face to face searching for a way out. No one seemed to be on my side. "You don't understand…I can't leave Naruto." I said in a timid voice. Rock Lee smashed his hand down, " But, Hinata! You have done nothing wrong! Why do you feel you have to stay?" I looked back to the cave and said nothing. "That's what I thought," said Neji, "You don't have a good reason." I felt my eyes water. I looked at everything but the genin and chunin before me. "Just go home, Hinata!" Kiba said, agreeing with Rock lee and Neji. Akamaru barked in aggrement as well. Sakura and Shikamaru tried to keep out of it. "You still have a name to uphold," Neji continued, "You can't just leave an-" "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL ME AWAY!" I screamed.

Everyone, including me, was shocked. I tried to look Neji in the face, but he cast his eyes down as I continued, "I don't want to leave Naruto. All his life, people have been leaving him! I'm not going to be the next one to do it!" I felt fat tears crawling down my face. I was determined. "I refuse to leave!"

It became eerily quiet. I felt everyone's brains going at once. My mind felt blank. I didn't have any idea how I was going to save myself from this. "Hinata…" I looked at Shikamaru. He seemed to have thought a long time before saying this, "I see how it isn't our place to make you leave. But what if your father succeeds? What would you do then?" I looked down. I never thought about that. "You have to think ahead. You can't let your emotions get in the way of reality." He continued, "I'm not saying this as a chuunin, but more as a fellow genin."

Even though Shikamaru was right, I was afraid. What could I do? I want to…no I HAVE to protect Naruto. But I can't do that under my fathers' watchful eye. Another problem is I'm letting my team down. They are now short one member. I also don't usually take care of myself. There's always someone to protect me. "I'm…so weak…" I muttered while burying my head into my knees. I let the tears fall against my legs.

"Hinata…don't give up just like that." I looked up at Neji. He was turned away from the group. "If you really want to protect Naruto, don't let such petty things hold you back." I looked at my cousin with nothing but love in my heart. Out of all the genin, I'm sure he was the most worried.

I felt my spirit get stronger as I removed my head from my knees. I sat Indian style instead and made my back straight. My eyes became serious. Neji took a glance at me. I saw him half-smile as he turned his whole body back to the group. I looked at the faces of my fellow ninja. "I won't let that hold me back!" I exclaimed. Everyone was smiling now. "We will help you in any way!" Sakura said putting her hand in the middle. Everyone followed suit. Lastly, I put my hand on top, "No matter what obstacle, and no matter what foe, genin stick together!" Everyone nodded as we all raised our hand "GENIN STICK TOGETHER!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sun was high into the clear sky. I looked at it with a smile on my face. "A brand new day!" I turned back to the stream I was sitting in. I continued to wash my body and clothes. The stream was not too far away from the cave. I chose this over the pond just in case Naruto woke up. I was naked, after all.

I kept beaming as I thought of last night. It felt good knowing that I had support. Though I feared what daddy was going to do, I knew that I would never purposely leave Naruto. As I finished that thought, I put my pants on the grass to dry. It was the last thing to be washed. Then I picked up a pink shirt and a blue skirt. Sakura gave that to me earlier this morning. She also went to Naruto's house and brought him some extra clothes.

I put on the outfit. It felt weird being in this skirt. I was used to my pants and jacket. As I took a look at myself in the water, I saw it was a mini-skirt. "Oh!" I blushed. I also saw the top was clinging to my breast! "I can't go back to the cave in this!" I cried. Surely Sakura knew that these clothes were so revealing? I looked back at the reflection as I thought of our meeting earlier. I should've known when she gave me that wink that something was up.

I sighed heavily. This wasn't the only outfit that she gave me, but I still didn't have a choice. All the outfits were skirts and shirts. I picked up the wet clothes and brought them back to the cave. I laid them out near the pond so they could continue drying. I saw that I had left a bag next to the pond. I picked it up and sighed. "I hope Naruto isn't awake yet…I need to get used to this first." I said, once again looking at my reflection. I realized my hair had gotten a little longer. Not by much, though. I used to cut it back in Konoha, but now I didn't have much of a choice. I touched it softly. Maybe I'll look better with long hair…

"Hey, Hinata!" I nearly jumped out of my skin! I turned to see Naruto eating some Ramen. "Is that your breakfast?" I asked. He nodded, slurping it up. Suddenly, he stopped in mid-slurp. I saw his eyes look me up and down. My face reached a new level of red. "You look really nice, Hinata." he said, blushing slightly. I turned away from him. I was about to explode of embarrassment!

"Did the genin give you that?" he asked. I nodded. I listened to him slurp. "I guess they helped with that, too" He said with his mouth full. I looked back to see him pointing at a small hut made of logs. I nodded again. "We spent all night building it…it has enough room for both of us…" I said quietly. Naruto slurped again. "Why didn't you wake me? I want to see them too." I looked down. "I didn't want to disturb you…besides, wouldn't they make you miss Konoha?" I said, trying to avoid the truth. Naruto looked at me, then his noodle cup. "I guess so…" He drank the remaining broth as I sighed in relief.

"They gave me comforters and some more food." I added, pulling it out of the bag. Naruto watched me carry it to the hut. As I spread the sheets across the floor, I heard him enter through the leaf curtain. "Why did you meet them at night?" He asked. I felt bad for not telling him, but I didn't want him to know that my father was trying to get me back. I would definitely have woken him up if that matter didn't arise. "I…they said it would be better. So they don't get in trouble…" which was partly true. Naruto looked at me, blushed, and then turned away. I looked down to see that the skirt almost revealed my butt. I stood up immediately and pulled it down to the best of my ability. "I-I'm sorry! Sakura gave me this…" I looked down. "Hinata…you're not keeping anything from me, are you?" I looked back up to see Naruto giving me a stern look. I quickly looked back down.

"It's okay. It's probably not my business." Naruto said, heading back to the pond. I looked back to the sheets. Next to them were the kunai and medical herbs. I picked up the kunai. "Naruto." I said. I heard him stop walking. "Let's train." I heard his grunted agreement. I walked out to the pond and picked up my normal pants, but they were still damp from my earlier wash. I looked over to Naruto. He seemed really determined to become stronger. I ignored the wetness as I pulled the pants on. I just couldn't train in a mini-skirt.

As I stood, I felt the sun slightly dry my pants. It made them a bit more comfortable. I threw the kunai at Naruto's feet. "Let's begin." I said, getting into a fighters pose. Naruto picked up the kunai and added it to his bag. "Are you ready/' he said, getting pumped. I nodded. "Don't hold back!"

Just as I said that, Naruto came at me with surprising speed. His hand was curled into a fist and inches from my body. I almost didn't have time to react, but unfortunately for him, I did. I swiftly dodged his attack and sent a kick to his stomach. Before he could recover, I moved behind him and used both of my fists to smash him down. "Dammit!" he swore as he hit the floor. "I'm sorry Naruto!" I cried reaching for him. He suddenly disappeared. "Oh no!" I yelled as the real Naruto kicked me from behind. "Not bad, huh, Hinata?" he laughed. I used this moment to grab his foot and trip him. "Whoa!!" he exclaimed as I got back up. I sensed other people besides Naruto. "Byakugan!" I scanned the area of the woods. I noticed that most of the people were clones…all but one.

I looked back to where I tripped Naruto. He was gone. "A fake…" Quickly, I pulled out a kunai. I aimed for the only one that showed chakra. "DAMMIT!" I heard him scream. I ran over there to see if he's all right. "Naruto!" I said softly. I saw I hit his left foot. He pulled the kunai out, "I'm fine, Hinata. Let's continue." I nodded as I got back into fighter position.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"HYAH!" I screamed as I moved my hands wildly. Naruto was proving to be more of a handful than I thought. I was currently surrounded by a group of his clones. All of them showed chakra.

I looked at the sky as I threw one of the clones off of me. It was already dark... "Naruto! Let's call it a day, please!" I said, breathing hard. Suddenly, the clones started bursting into smoke. It ended up that the one right in front of me was the real one all along. I fell to the floor, tired. "Thanks, Hinata, for the training." Naruto said, reaching for me hand. Even though I felt like I was the one who was training, I nodded and grasped it.

After he lifted me up, I watched Naruto disappear into the bushes. "Naruto…?" I began. "I'm going to take a bath." He explained. I nodded and headed into the hut. I reached into one of the bags and pulled out two more sheets. I laid them on top of the ones I spread out earlier to form some sort of bed. Then I used the two smaller sheets as the covers.

"There…" I said looking around the hut. It was a lot warmer and bigger than the cave. I sat down against the wall as I thought of the meeting I had with Sakura earlier…

"_Hinata!" I heard a voice call. I turned to see it was Sakura. She was holding three big bags. "I brought you guys some sheets and clothes. Also some more food." I ran over to her. "Thank-you Sakura!"__When she picked up the clothes, she gave me a quick wink. "What was that for?" I asked in caution. She laughed, "I know you have feelings for Naruto…" she said as I blushed. "I hope these help you." She motioned me to take the clothes I took them reluctantly. "Thank-you…I guess…" she smiled at me and turned back to Konoha. "Wait! Sakura…what do you mean 'I hope these help?'" she only laughed and went back through the trees._

I looked up to see Naruto entering the hut. He had on the nightclothes Sakura gave me. "Goodnight, Hinata" he said, immediately plopping on the sheets. I looked out towards the pond as I said "Good night Naruto" Soon he began to snore. I remembered how sweaty I was and sniffed the collar of my shirt. I smelled horrible! I really should take a bath…

**Ta da!!! chapie done. I'm posting the next chapter right after this one. It's full of lemony goodness. Enjoy!**


	4. I Think I Love You

**Finally, the reason this is rated M! This chapter is short because it's just the lemon. Others will be longer. Now, let's see how things pan out, shall we? Naruto's POV**

Chapter three- I Think I Love you

I turned over in my sheet. No matter what I did, I couldn't go to sleep. I kept changing position. Each one was uncomfortable. I even tried sleeping without the sheet. Finally, I gave up.

I sat up straight and looked over to Hinata's side of the room. I saw her space was empty. "Where'd she go now?" I wondered. I got up and moved the leaf curtain out of the way. I gasped as I looked before me.

In the pond was Hinata. She was taking a bath, so she was completely naked underneath the clear water. Her growing hair was tied up as she rubbed her body with the water. I felt my body heat up. "I-I shouldn't be watching!" I concluded going back into the hut. My heart was pounding fast. Suddenly, I heard a splash. She was coming! I quickly ran to my side of the room and under my sheet. I pulled it over my head just as Hinata walked in.

I took a peak outside of my sheet. I saw she was still naked. "I forgot my clothes…" she muttered softly to herself. She looked in my direction. I gave fake snoring sounds. That seemed to do the trick, because she walked closer into the hut. She opened up a bag and pulled out a flashlight. I could see her body much clearer now. She was tiny, except for her bust. I couldn't tell underneath her usual jacket that she had such large breast. Her stomach was small and her legs were slender. I felt waves of heat through my body as I continued to stare.

"There they are…oh no!" Hinata exclaimed as she picked up another mini skirt. She reluctantly put it on along with a revealing top. "Why is Sakura trying to dress me like this?" she mumbled. She looked in my direction once again. I quickly pulled the sheet over my head. "Oh no…I only have one pair of underwear…" she said quietly. I peeked out under the sheets again. Hinata was searching through the bags for more underwear. Finally she sighed and sat against the wall. Her mini-skirt gave way…I could see everything. "You shouldn't be watching…" I said very quietly to myself so Hinata wouldn't hear. I was relieved that she didn't.

Hinata pulled the skirt over her legs the best she could, but it just wasn't cutting it. She sighed again and took her hair out. It now reached the bottom of her neck. Just this morning it only reached halfway down her neck. It sure grew fast! I watched as Hinata looked towards outside. The moonlight pierced through some cracks and shone on her. It complemented her cute pose as her hair loosely framed her face. She looked like an angel…

Suddenly, I sat up straight in my 'bed'. Hinata looked over at me, shocked. "N-Naruto!" she said covering her self with the sheet. I let my body take over my concious as I crawled over to her. "What are yo-" she was cut off by my lips. At first, she had no idea what to do. I pulled her closer and kissed her a little softer. Finally, she began returning the kiss. I removed my mouth. "Naruto…" said Hinata as she looked down and blushed. I removed the sheet from her legs and took hold of the skirt. She watched in horror as I removed the piece of cloth. "Wait…Naruto!" she cried as I touched her womanhood. She shuddered as I began to rub up and down. "Oh god!" she moaned as I put a finger in. She became hot and wet really quickly.

I removed my finger and sat her up straight. Hinata looked up at me with big eyes. She must not realize how cute she is. I blushed as I helped her remove her top. She made no objections. In fact, she began unbuttoning my jacket. Who knew Hinata was so bold? She gently pulled off my jacket to reveal my black shirt. I pulled it off and laid Hinata gently across the sheet. At first she looked away, but I turned her face until she looked at me. I didn't want her to miss a moment.

I began licking her breast while my hand massaged the other. "N-Naruto…!" she moaned as I bit the nipple. I let my tongue play on top of the very peak. She was moaning like crazy. I switched my hand and mouth and repeated the process. By this time Hinata was sweating and panting loudly. I slowly kissed down her stomach until I reached her womanhood. "AH!" she exclaimed as I began licking her inner walls. She sat up straight and pushed my head closer. My tongue slipped into her hole, which sent her over the edge. "NYAHHH!" she came over my face. I sat up and began wiping it off. "I-I'm sorry!" she said. I only nodded.

I began removing my pants. Hinata slowly closed her legs as she saw my penis poke through my boxers. When I removed the boxers, she blushed and turned away. Once again, I grabbed her head and lightly turned her until she was facing me. She looked up at me with watery eyes. "Hinata…" I said, speaking for the first time since we started, "If you don't want me to, I won't." She looked at my penis again and vigourously shook her head. I nodded in understanding. "Okay…" I started pulling my boxers back on. Hinata watched me in silence.

Suddenly, I felt Hinata's hand on my shoulder. "Do it…" she said quietly. I looked at her. Her face was serious. I took off the little amount of clothes I put on and laid down with her. This time she looked me in the face. "Hinata…are you ready?" I asked in concern. She nodded firmly.

I wasn't sure at first where to aim. I am a virgin, after all. I bent down and looked at Hinata's pussy. "Y-you're embarrassing me!" Hinata cried. "Sorry…" I said getting back up. I guess I'll just wing it. I positioned myself judging by what felt right. "AHH! N-NARUTO!" Hinata cried as I hit my mark. She was shaking like mad as her hands clawed into my back. "Damn…" I said as I remained still. She was so tight…I thought I was about to come already. "Naruto…please..." Hinata whispered as she began moving her body. I felt my dick slide in and out of her wet hole. "H-Hinata…" I cried as I felt my self start to come. "Naruto…please move!" she cried as her body became tired. I decided to try and resist ejaculation. I held Hinata's shoulders as I began to slide out. Then I came back in slowly. I kept the slow pace until I was sure I wasn't going to come yet.

"Faster, please!" Hinata asked. More confidently, I began moving at a quicker pace. Hinata was in total ecxtasy. She held on to me with all her might and moaned my name. Her breast rubbed against my chest as she moved in my rhythm. It wasn't too long before I started to come again. "Hinata, are you coming?" I asked. She looked at me confused. "Um…are you going to…you know…?" I asked, embarrassed. I was trying to avoid the word 'orgasm'. It just would feel to weird coming out of my mouth. Fortunately, Hinata got what I meant. "Yes…" she said, just as embarrassed. I increased my speed immeansly as I felt my penis grow within her. Hinata was holding on tighter than ever. "Oh! Ahh, NaruTOOOOOOOO!" Hinata screamed as I felt her pussy muscles tighten. That was all I needed. I felt my warm seed shoot inside Hinata's pulsating womanhood.

I gently slid out of her. I saw the sheet was covered in blood and semen. Hinata was spread across it, tired. I laid next to her and kissed her face. "I think I love you…" I said quietly. Hinata blushed and said, "I know I love you, Uzumaki Naruto." I held her closer to me. "I'm sorry…I KNOW I love you, Hyuuga Hinata."

**Lovely, isn't it? The thing that got me was when I typed "I think I love you". I thought it was hilarious that after having sex with the girl, you just say I _think_ I love you? Maybe it's just me who thought that was a little funny…I have weird humor. Anywho, you know the drill. Tell me what you think.**


	5. The Mission

**Sorry, I would have posted this sooner, but my computer deleted this chapter and I had to do it again. Anywho, enjoy.** **Hinata POV**

Chapter four- The mission

"What a weird dream…" I yawned as I sat up. I touched my stomach…and met with bare flesh. "What?!" I sat straight up and saw that I was naked. I turned to my right and saw Naruto sleeping soundly. He was naked as well.

"It wasn't a dream…" I stood up and looked at my body. I was covered in dried blood and semen. "I should take a bath." I said to myself as I headed towards the front door. Then I turned back and looked at Naruto. "I'm glad you were my first."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Good Morning, Naruto!" I greeted as he exited the hut. I was bathed and fully clean. Naruto looked like he could use a bath. "Morning, Hinata." He said groggily. Then, it seemed to just hit him what happened last night. He blushed and turned away

"I-I'm sorry about last night, Hinata. I forced myself on you." He said quietly.

I smiled, "No you didn't…"

He looked at me with question.

"No really! You didn't!" I said in my defense. I started nervously playing with my fingers, "In truth…I-I've wanted that for a while…"

As soon as the words left my lips, I blushed. I knew I sounded stupid. But much to my surprise, Naruto came to me and kissed me on the lips. "I guess somewhere in me…I did too." He said softly. I blushed even deeper. He laughed. "I should get a bath. I'm going to the stream." He walked off in the direction of the stream. I tried to stop the burn in my face. It was very difficult.

"Hinata!" I heard a voice call to me. I turned to see Sakura, Shino, and Kiba jumping down from the trees.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" I said with a little fear, "You'll get in trouble!"

"No we won't." Kiba said as Akamaru popped out of his shirt.

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

Sakura pulled out a map and spread it on the floor. "We have a mission." She said, pointing to a forest.

I was even more confused, "Why are you telling me this?"

This time, Shino spoke, "This mission is pretty dangerous. It's not safe for just three of us to go. But since we're short handed on Genin and the Jounin's are too busy, they had to send us."

I sat down in front of the map and looked at the location Sakura pointed out. "That's near the sound village." I observed. Sakura nodded, "There was said to be a device being created there to take down Konoha. After all, they were pretty sore about losing the war. It's not certain, but we can't just wait and see what happens. We have to take action!"

Shino pointed to an area in the sound village, "We are to sneak through the woods into this particular area. The machine is said to be capable of murdering billions of people with one blow, so we can't take this matter lightly."

It took a while for all of this to sink in. Suddenly, I realized something, "Won't it take a few days to get to this forest? Do you guys have provisions?" Sakura patted a huge bag on her back that I hadn't noticed before.

"Um…okay," I mumbled, trying to get out of it, "Do you know how to get there?"

Kiba laughed, "We have a map right there, Hinata!"

I had forgotten. I blushed as Kiba laughed at my attempts to ditch them.

I didn't want to say no to my friends…so I opted for something else, "What about Naruto?"

"He can come too. But if you don't want to go, just say no." Shino said after telling Kiba to shut-up.

A long silence passed. I tried to avoid declining, but it was becoming hard with each passing second. Finally, I opened my mouth, "I-!" "SAKURA, KIBA, SHINO!" It was Naruto. He was back and in clean clothes. He smiled as he saw his fellow Genin.

"It's been a while, Naruto." Sakura said, smiling.

"Yeah, up until now, you've been sleeping." Kiba added.

Naruto was so happy; his body began to shake, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Everyone smiled at his child-like behavior. It lightened the mood. For a little while anyway.

"Back to the mission," Shino said, rolling up the map, "Yes or no?" I looked at him, then Naruto. I cast my eyes down as I tried to come up with an answer. "What mission?" Naruto asked during the silence. I continued to think as Shino explained everything to him.

"What's there to think about, Hinata? Let's go!" Naruto lifted me up until I stood before him. "Our friends need our help, Hinata. We can't let them down." I nodded at his comment. He was right.

"So, is that a yes?" Shino asked, a little impatient. I nodded. "Fine." He said, satified, "We should start as soon as possible." Everyone put his or her hand in the center, "No matter what situation…" I began, "And no matter what danger," Naruto said, catching on. Then we all lifted our hands, "GENINS STICK TOGETHER!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Maybe we should rethink that earlier statement." I said as we walked through the thick woods. Even though it was still bright out, the trees made it seem dark as night.

"We already made the oath, Hinata." Sakura said, wagging her finger. I sighed, "I guess you're right." Naruto nodded, "Besides, this is a good opportunity to train!" I smiled. He always wanted to become stronger. I loved that about him.

"We should set up here." Shino said suddenly.

"What?!" Kiba protested, "It's still light out!"

Shino nodded, "That's why we should start before dark. It is almost time for the sun to set."

Kiba groaned, but began to unpack his things, "Who made you leader anyway?"

Shino pushed up his glasses, "That would be Tsunade-sama."

Kiba grumbled again. He should have known Shino would give him an answer.

"Aw man! I want to train!" Naruto said, jumping around. "Calm down, Naruto!" Sakura said, unpacking the tent, " Shino said it's best to rest now. We've been walking for hours, after all." Naruto tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't, "I have so much energy, I'm about to burst!" Kiba laughed at that one.

"Alright then, shrimp. We'll train with you. Right, Akamaru?" Akamaru barked his agreement. Naruto nodded to Kiba's challenge, "You're on!" They got into there fighting poses.

"Wait!" Shino demanded. Naruto and Kiba froze in their spots. "Listen here, you idiots." Shino said coldly, "You ruin this mission and I'll have you turned into soup. Do I make myself clear?" Kiba and Naruto stood at attention, "Yes, sir!" Shino grunted his approval, "Go fight somewhere else." The idiots nodded and headed off deeper into the woods.

"They better be careful…" I said, starting a fire. "They'll be fine." Sakura concluded. I nodded hopefully and continued with the fire.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I told you not to do that!" Kiba said apologetically. Naruto moaned as he put an ice pack on his eye. Kiba had accidentally stepped on Naruto's face when he was fighting his shadow clones. "Every time I tried to hit you, you'd make another clone! I told you it would only result in pain!" Kiba continued ranting.

"Stop saying it like you didn't know what you were doing!" Naruto protested, "You purposely crushed my face!" Kiba rolled his eyes, "Look, I meant to hurt you, duh. It was training. But I didn't mean to ruin your vision! Are you happy now?" Naruto turned from him, "No!" Kiba sighed, "Man, what a baby!"

I left them in the tent to argue. Sakura had called me for a private meeting near the campfire. "Hinata…" she began, "you remember your father trying to get you back?" I nodded. This conversation was turning into what I feared.

"Well, he's taking it upon himself to find you." She continued, "He's going with Neji to find you and bring you home."

I gasped, "But Neji knows where I am!"

"We know. That's why we really wanted you to go on this mission. Neji is at your hut right now with him. Neji is using your absence to erase that area from your fathers search list."

I nodded slowly. Just how far would daddy go?

"I never knew he cared that much for me…" I said quietly. Sakura was quiet as well, watching the flames flicker.

"He's going to find you eventually." She said suddenly. I winced. I knew it was coming.

"I know, Sakura."

Another lengthy silence took place.

"What will you do?" she asked out of the blue.

I sighed. "I don't know." I said sadly as the flames died before me.

**Unfortunately, it is shorter than my original version, but sadly I don't have much time to lengthen it. I'm working on a major story to Bleach right now, and fans are sending me messages like crazy! Must...pant...type...pant, pant...more…Anywho, sorry again for the length, but please R & R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know the last chapter wasn't up to par, but I promise, it'll be better. Okies, here it is! Also, to make my life easier, the views change during the chapter. I think I'll do this from now on. It should provide longer chapters and different perceptions on the same thing. Okies, here it REALLY is!** **Also, I ran put of chapter names..**

**Naruto POV**

Chapter five

I looked out of the cave mouth to see Sakura and Hinata talking. Judging the looks on their faces, it wasn't a happy conversation. "What are they saying over there?" I asked Kiba. He shrugged, "I don't know." I didn't believe him for a second. The look on his face revealed that he definitely knew.

"You guys are hiding something from me." I said, folding my arms.

Kiba shook his head, "No, we're not."

I glared at him. He tried to look calm, but I could see he was starting to wear down.

"I hate not knowing!" I said angrily.

Kiba looked away from me, "Well, you're not going to know everything."

"But why do I have to know nothing?"

"Because…you don't need to know."

"Why?"

"Because it has nothing to do with you."

"How come?"

"Because it's not your business."

"Why?"

Kiba turned red in the face, "BECAUSE IT'S NOT, DAMMIT! Man you're annoying!"

I just grunted and looked back over to Hinata and Sakura. The pained look in Hinata's eyes made me want to go over there. In fact, I was going to do just that.

"Don't, Naruto." Said Shino, appearing at the tents opening. I started to question him, but the look on his face made me stay. More frustrated than ever, I walked to the back of the tent and sat with my back to the door. "I didn't want to know anyway!" Of course I did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I heard a rustling noise inside the tent. I opened my heavy eyes to see the source of noise.

"Hinata?" I asked quietly into the darkness.

The figure turned to me, "Naruto! What are you doing up?" It _was_ Hinata.

I sat up, "To tell you the truth, I don't even know when I fell asleep."

I could feel her smile at me. I stood up and stood next to her, "Where are you going?"

She looked down, "To take a…bath."

I gulped as I felt my face heat up. I was trying to say something, but I kept getting too embarrassed. "Naruto…?" she asked with concern. Finally I opened my mouth, "Can I…take a bath with you?"

Hinata's face seemed to spontaneously combust. I could hear her heart beating in a fast tempo. "Um…sure. You can…" she said playing with her fingers. I slightly smiled. She looked really cute when she did that.

"O-okay, come on." She said while heading for the nearest body of water. I followed a few feet behind. The whole time we remained in awkward silence. "Here we are." Hinata said suddenly. She moved some bushes out of the way to reveal a secluded lake. Fireflies glowed around it, casting a glow on the rocks. The light melted into the water creating a rainbow between the rippling waves. It was like being in a different world.

"You can go in first…" Hinata said with her head down. I nodded and began removing my clothes. It was when I came to my pants that Hinata turned herself completely around. She was shaking.

"Hinata…" I said quietly. I was behind her holding onto her shoulders. She felt my skin graze across her bare shoulders. She began to shake harder. "Do you need help?" I asked calmly. She nodded.

I slid my hands down her shoulders until I reached her shirt. She lifted her arms as I raised it over her head. As soon as it was off, I began removing her pants. I saw her become bolder as she unhooked her bra. I let her take off her panties as I tossed her pants aside.

I decided to get in the water first. It felt warm to the touch. I walked in and moved over for Hinata. After a few moments, she got in and quickly covered her breast. "Are you scared?" I asked. She shook her head. I understood. It was a hard habit to break.

We sat in the lake for what felt like a half and hour. It was a weird silence. Someone had to break it.

"Hinata…is there something wrong?" I asked, referring to her and Sakura's earlier conversation.

She looked away from me, "N-no Naruto."

I cast my eyes down. "I guess it really isn't my business."

She looked back at me. I half smiled, "I'm sorry if I'm being annoying."

For some reason, that made her really upset. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at me. "You're not annoying, Naruto. I'm sorry I gave you that impression."

I nodded, "It's okay, really."

She didn't seem to believe me, "I guess you have some right to know…"

"No really, if it's not my business..."

"I can tell you. It's really not a big deal…"

I sighed, "Well…if you insist…" Inside, I wanted nothing more than to know the secret.

Hinata came closer to me in the water. She forced herself to reveal her breast. I could feel her trying to keep from covering them. She was blushing wildly.

"M-my father…" she began, "He wants me back in Konoha!" She finished in a hurry. The shock of what she said had a delayed reaction. At first I wasn't sure if I should be upset or happy, but one thing was sure: My heart was breaking.

"Do you want to go…?" I asked, a little worried

She shook her head vigorously, "No!! I don't want to leave you!! I promised to help you achieve your dream!"

The determination and strength in her voice gave me a little consolation…but only a little.

I looked down, "What if he succeeds in bringing you back? After all, you really didn't do anything wrong…"

She grabbed my hand under the clear water. I looked back up to see her glaring at me.

"There was a boy," she began, "A boy that I looked up to. Everyone always put him down, no matter what he strived for. No matter what he hoped to be." She took a short pause. I saw tears burning in her eyes, "He wouldn't let them get to him. He would train everyday to become something better. To become something he knew he could be. For something he KNOWS is hidden within him somewhere," she turned her body towards me. She was so close, I could feel her breath on my face, "He's rambunctious, obnoxious, and a little...err…oblivious, but he doesn't let his flaws control him. In fact, that's what made him a leader. Our future leader." She smiled, "The next Hokage."

Before I could even speak, Hinata kissed me. I could feel a lot of emotion in it as she backed me into the nearby rocks.

"We can never go back to just holding hands!" she cried. "We're beyond that now! I love you Naruto! I don't know what I'd do without you!!" Hinata was bawling. She was hugging me tight. It was like she was afraid I would fly away if she let go.

I held her head on my chest as I wiped her tears. She looked up at me with huge eyes. "Naruto…" I gave her my full attention. "Do you have nothing to say?" I looked up to the stars above us. For once, I felt small. Somewhere in some other country…some other world even… a person is having similar problems. But this girl…Hyuuga Hinata…is depending on me. I'm not small to her. Not by a long-shot.

I looked back into her deep, pale eyes. She looked like a child searching for an answer. "I don't want to lose you…" I said softly. I pulled her closer until my mouth was besides her ears, "But even if your father took you right now… Even if I don't achieve my dream…I love you Hinata. Nothing can change that."

I felt her shoulder shake as she cried upon my chest. "You…sounded so mature…" she hiccupped, "I'm jealous…I'm here crying and everyone else has moved on." I lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips, "It doesn't matter if everyone is ahead. Just know I'll be there to move you forward."

She stared into my eyes for a while. Then, suddenly, she began to laugh. It caught me off guard, "What?!"

"I never thought I'd hear that from you, Naruto." She smiled, "You really do have the makings of a good husband…" She quickly covered her mouth as her face turned red.

I blushed too and looked down as well. But I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else.

**Unknown**

I watched the two of them from within the trees. Though my face was smiling…I could feel jealously tear at me. "Why…?" I asked gripping my chest, "Why can't I just let this be…?"

**Hinata**

I woke up just as the sun was rising. I turned to see if Naruto was still there. He was. I lightly touched his face to make sure he was real. He was.

I realized only Sakura, Naruto and I were left in the tent. Where were Shino and Kiba?

I smiled and headed out the tent. As soon as I looked up, I gasped.

"W-what?!" I stuttered.

The person before me was breathing heavily. He was covered in twigs and leaves.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, taking a step back.

He tried to reach out to me, but ended up on his knees instead.

"KIBA!" I ran over to him and laid him on my lap.

"H-Hinata…"

"What happened?" I cried

"Nothing…I just…fell out of a tree."

I didn't believe that. A ninja could recover better than that.

I decided not to push it. I was just happy he was ok.

I let Kiba sit up. He tried to look at everything but me.

"Did I do something?" I felt my eyes burn.

He shook his head, but he still didn't look at me.

We sat in awkward silence for a while. The sky began to brighten as we stared at the grass. "Hinata…" he asked suddenly. I gave him my immediate attention, "Yes, Kiba?" He shook his head and stood up, "Never mind." I watched him stretch in the sunlight. "What's to eat?" He asked. I smiled as the awkwardness left the atmosphere, "I'll start on breakfast. How does tamagoyaki sound?" Kiba patted his stomach, "Sounds great!"

**Naruto**

I yawned heavily. "Hinata..?" I said groggily as I scratched my back. I looked around the tent. Her spot was empty.

Though I was sure she was just outside, I felt myself begin to panic. A part of me was afraid that her father got her. That I would never see her again.

Quickly I got up and peeked outside. My heart went at ease as I saw her cooking eggs over a campfire.

"Hey! Hina-!" I stopped as I saw Kiba take a seat across from her. He said something and she started to laugh. I could tell it was genuine. Suddenly…I didn't think Hinata wanted to see me at that moment. "She looks happy…." I said softly, watching them eat. She did look a lot happier than she did last night. I can't make her laugh like Kiba can…Kiba had time to get to know her, unlike me. I'm sure he knows things about her I couldn't even fathom.

"Oh! Naruto! Please join us!" Hinata waved to me.

I half-smiled," Ah…no thanks…I think I'll sleep for a few more minutes."

She looked a little hurt, "Well…okay. I'll save some food for you."

I nodded and went back inside. I was shocked as I bumped into Sakura.

"I saw that, Naruto." She said, folding her arms.

"What are you talking about?" even though I knew.

She poked me in the chest, "Your jealous of Kiba, aren't you?"

I lightly pushed her finger off, "No…I just don't want to crowd Hinata, that's all."

Sakura smirked. She knew too much.

"Okay, Naruto." She said, deciding to let it go. She walked past me and sat next to Hinata.

I hated how easily she joined in the laughter. How Hinata seemed to forget to save me food and gave some to Sakura.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar feeling. The feeling I've experienced since as long as I could remember…The feeling of being alone. An outcast.

I zipped the tent opening so the light couldn't enter. Loneliness was probably my only friend.

**I don't know why I didn't do this earlier. I did this style with my other stories, but tried to do something different with this one by making every other chapter a different persons POV…but I guess I'm destined to do multiple views. I think this came out pretty nice…I always like a little jealousy in romantic fics. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
